The 10 Years Letters of Elizabeth Swann
by 24Chocoholic24
Summary: 12 letters Elizabeth wrote to Will over the 10 years that he's gone. Willabeth. Oh, and ignore the repeat of chapter titles in top left of each chapter. Hope you like it!
1. 1 Month Later

1 month later

1 month later

Dear Will,

I am back in Port Royal now, at my father's grave. Life here seems tame; I hope yours is more interesting. The people here are much the same and my life should be back to normal soon; minus you. Right now, I'm busy with the politics and I'm still trying to catch back up with the town.

It has been a long month, but the days seem to be getting shorter. Already, I have received three marriage proposals and few people believe you will even return. I immediately deny the proposals and I know you _will_ come back. I love you more every day and I can't wait to be back in your arms!

9 years and 11 months to go…

Love,

Yours forever,

Elizabeth


	2. 4 Months Later

4 months later

4 months later

Dear Will,

We did it!! I'm pregnant! I only wish you could be here….. I've sent for Gibbs, though. If I know him at all, he'll be here in plenty of time for the birth. I've been doing pretty well lately, but sometimes I can hardly bear the heartache of being away from those I love the most; but my friends, these letters, and dreams of you assuage this immensely.

I know we discussed this before, but I wanted to remind you that nobody can take your place. I WILL be faithful to you to the day you return. Please hold your end of the deal and do your best. Just think: only 9 years and 8 months from now we will finally be able to break the curse and be together forever!

Love,

Forever faithful,

Elizabeth


	3. 10 Months Later

10 months later

10 months later

Dear Will,

It's a boy! Just like we agreed, our son's name is William James Turner, William Turner the third. He looks just like you, especially his eyes. I tell him about you every day and I think he understands. I'm sure he'll be a handful, but a few of my maids have moved in to help out.

Time seems to be flying now, and I wish it would go faster. I still dream about you and cry myself to sleep many nights. Only for 9 years and 2 more months…

My cousin David has been supporting us for several months now, since he moved into Port Royal. He is still single and generous; he is a big help, being rich and all.

Keep doing your best and I'll do mine.

I love you!!

Love,

Your wife,

Elizabeth


	4. 2 and a half Years

2 ½ years later

2 ½ years later

Dear Will,

I'm sorry my letters have been so succinct lately. Our son, James as he goes by, has been keeping me very busy. He has learned to crawl and say two words. He recognizes me as "mama" and your face as "dada." Yes, I managed to find an artist that was able to paint your portrait by description. I bought it for Christmas; it's excellent!

Every day I seem to meet more people that think highly of you. They have seen your handiwork in the past and respect you much. You will have a good place in society when you return.

The heartache is still great, but our son brings joy as great! When I watch him, I see in him a union of our souls, and I am able to have a little piece of you through him.

I will love you forever and wait for you for (the) 8 ½ more years. Until then…

Love,

Elizabeth


	5. 3 Years

3 years later

3 years later

Dear Will,

I can't believe it's been 3 years already! Seven more and we will be living together as a family!

David is the new governor of Port Royal, and engaged to marry Jessica Moore! I will move into David's house and he and Jessica will have mine within the month.

James is still a handful and he is showing particular interests now. These include a normal boy's interests, plus that of a pirate. He will make a good one someday, if we can raise him correctly. Naturally, I let him have these interests, but I'm trying to raise him to be first a gentleman then a man of the sea. I hope you don't object to this.

7 more years… It seems so far off, yet so soon to come. Give my regards to our parents!

Love,

Your son's mother,

Elizabeth


	6. 4 Years

4 years later

4 years later

Dear Will,

Wow!! Only 6 more years! I can hardly wait! I hardly ever need to cry myself to sleep anymore; I've been so involved in politics and raising james that I am constantly exhausted!

Gibbs is still around, though Pintel and Ragetti left to go find Jack last week. Yesterday, Mary moved out and is set to marry John on Sunday. They are living in Mrs. Bradson's house, as she died on Thursday. Her funeral was very nice and now she's with her husband. If only I could say the same for myself!

Your son would like you to know that he loves you and he wants to play tag with you when you get home. For his birthday, I'm going to take him sailing with Joshamee. He says, "Bye for now. Come home soon!" I agree.

I love you forever,

Elizabeth

(and William James)


	7. 5 Years

5 years later

5 years later

Dear Will,

I can't believe how much time flies! It seems only last week you held me so close! I had a dream the other day that you came and picked up James and me. We all ferried the dead together, but it was not a good experience. We became corrupted as a family and now I'm glad things are the way they are. At least we're halfway through our torture. Five more years…… I'm so eager for that day to come!!

James has really blossomed lately. He starts school soon and I intend to then find a job. James enjoys climbing trees, reading, and playing with his friends outside. We seem to be a very respected family in our community, and James is a little angel, most of the time. He wants you to know that he still loves you and wants to make you proud.

Until then,

We love you,

Elizabeth & James


	8. 6 Years

6 years later

6 years later

Dear Will,

James started school the other day, and he loves it! His teacher, Miss Hamilton, claims he is her best student and a real gentleman! He has many good friends and few enemies.

I am now both a politician and a clerk at the general store. Between my job and David and Jessica's support, we are doing quite well. Sarah and Bethany both still live with us, and love babysitting James. They send their regards.

James says he thinks he'll like you and hopes you'll like him. (I know you will.) He made you a birthday present with no help whatsoever, and it's wonderful. He is saving it for your arrival.

As always, I dream of you and long for your company and touch. I suppose we'll do fine and I can wait for 4 more years.

Your loving family,

Elizabeth &

James


	9. 7 Years

7 years later

7 years later

Dear Will,

I don't want to wait 3 more years. Calypso is _harsh_ in her sentencing! To separate a woman from her husband, her true love, is worse than any punishment of men – especially for 10 years! I wonder if you are as miserable in that as I am….

My work is going well and everybody here is doing fine. Mary and her husband had twin girls two days ago, and David's son is doing fine.

James is still excelling in his studies and is a very well-rounded child. Recently, this morning in fact, he nearly broke a bone trying to run an obstacle course he and his friend Thomas set up. He is okay, though. "I'm a bigger man than Mother thinks I am, but I do some things I probably shouldn't Mother forgives me; I hope you will!" (He's so precious!) We love you _**so**_ much!!

Your loving family,

Elizabeth &

James


	10. 8 Years

8 years later

8 years later

Dear Will,

Well, we have made it 8 years, only two years to go! It has been so hard, but having James around makes things indefinitely easy to deal with! I cannot put into words how much I love and miss you!

Joshamee Gibbs left to head back to Tortuga today. We'll miss him, too, but we still have everybody else here for us.

My salary has been raised and we're requiring less and less help from David.

James is struggling slightly with school, but he and Thomas and Nathan are still a good, supportive group of friends. His grades are still good and he is proving to be a strong, good-willed pirate like his father. He says, "I miss you, Father, and I'm excited to meet you!" We'll have lots to talk about when you come!

Eagerly waiting for you,

Elizabeth &

James


	11. 9 Years

9 years later

9 years later

Dear Will,

We still have a whole year to go, and it seems too long! Time has begun to slow down again, and the anticipation is overwhelming! James and I both struggle now to concentrate on our work for daydreaming of your return! I still would give anything to be in your presence right now and we miss you more than you could know!

Sarah and Bethany are moving out, as they are pursuing their dreams and James and I are doing well on our own.

James wants to tell you that he's sorry he's not following in your footsteps to become a blacksmith, but rather wants to be a sailor like Mr. Gibbs. He's working hard at school and visits his friends at the docks daily. Also, we have acquired a pet cat named Roger.

W are counting the days and watching the horizon…

Elizabeth &

James


	12. 10 Years

10 years later

10 years later

Dear Will,

Thank goodness; this is to be the last letter of its kind! It is but noon now, and James and I cannot wait for the sunset!!

In ten years, there has never been a day I didn't think about you and love you and miss you and long for your company and your touch! No, I have not forgotten the divine, warm feeling of your love, your embrace, your kiss, and your company.

James is at the docks with Mary and Laura and Madison. I told him all about the curse, our adventures, your captainship, and the Green Flash. He is nearly as excited as I am! I decided to dress him up a bit so he looks good for his first day with his father.

As I can hardly contain my excitement, I'm going to go join our son and friends at the dock. We will be at the lookout for sunset. See you in a few hours! I love you _**SO**_ much!!

Yours and only yours,

Elizabeth


End file.
